penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Northern Laikka
The northern end of the Laikka continent is largely covered in tundra and dense pine forests, places largely uninhabited by humanoid races due to their inhospitable nature. Still, the north holds a few gems that are worth the extreme effort required to visit them. Most travel happens near midsummer, as there is but two months of thaw, making travel by horse possible only at this time. The moon elves, a subrace of high elves, originate from the far north of the continent; the Sige Suoress valley, a green oasis in the frozen Nar’Talas mountain range. There is one large road through the tundra and mountains, one the locals attempt to maintain and clear but the weather in the area is unpredictable and can suddenly and violently change. The main road leads in the valley, which serves as essentially one large sprawling city with markets, temples, workshops, farms and homes scattered around the bowl of the valley. The centre features a warm, spring-fed lake and temperatures at the centre of the valley around the lake are much warmer than the upper rim, however the nobles and elite families of the region tend to build their homes along this rim for both the view down in to the valley and so that their grand stone homes are easily seen from nearly anywhere. The upper rim does warm in the summer, but gets quite cold over the winter and all the homes are by necessity well insulated and heated. Nearer the lake are the farms and gardens, an ancient irrigation system still functions to feed the lush fields. Between the upper rim and the lake lies most of the homes and markets, and well-worn stone roads and footpaths weave through the entire valley, making it easy to traverse. Most of the homes are built partially underground, to take advantage of the heat that comes from the lake springs, and to assist in blocking the harsh winter winds, and the roofs are made of layered flat clay tiles at steep angles to keep snow and ice from building up. Nearly everyone has at least a small garden of their own, and cool cellars in which they keep the preserves and dried meats and fruits that last throughout the winter. With not a great deal of space for raising animals, very little meat is eaten as part of the diet, what there is consisting of fish, various small fowl, and the goats that roam the mountainside, which are also used for milk. The climate is perfect for the growth of vegetables, beans, corn, and the hot peppers and curry plants that consist a great deal of the local diet. Visitors are often advised to ask for a special dish as the tolerance for spice of the locals is often found unbearable by outsiders. Some farmers strive to breed stronger and spicier peppers each season, with no small amount of competition for the honor of having bred something new. The midsummer festival is highlighted by a chili competition in which brave souls try out the new breeds and proud chefs display their skill. The other main festival is the midwinter, in which they gather around and occasionally on the lake when it freezes over to share tea and tell stories, some storytellers coming from proud lineages who pass on stories told over generations. Silk is produced by local artisans and silk farmers, but as the production of it is difficult and time consuming, so it is expensive and quite a status symbol. Moon elves have changed little over the years, having settled in the valley many millennia ago. Other races are as uncommon inside the valley as moon elves are outside of it. There is no significant different in clothing, names, or social expectations between genders in their society, and marriage is accepted between any adults who wish it. Children adopted in to a family are accepted as blood for the purposes of inheritance or family name as the community is small and children are well valued. No one is left homeless in the valley either, as the harsh winters would mean certain death. Several small villages surround the valley as well as several monasteries for various orders, the isolation being the perfect atmosphere for quiet contemplation. The moon elves, snow elves and dwarves who populate the area coexist peacefully less out of love for each other and more out of necessity and survival. The moon elves trade fresh and preserved foods, silks and spices; the dwarves their mining, gems and metalwork, and the snow elves their skilled architecture, potions and magic items. These items do not often make their way out of the valley, as the travel is so difficult and the needs of the residents takes priority, so those that do fetch a good price at market. The most common export are the moon elves’ spices, oils and dried peppers, as these will keep during the long journey out of the valley. The ruling family of the Sige Suoress valley have been the Amakiirs for ten generations, but the current generation is more controversial than the previous for their attempts to open the valley to more trade and connection with the outside world. Many traditionalists are unhappy with this, hoping to retain the solitude and privacy, but many are pleased at the possibility of more trade and influx of new blood. The moon elves worship the goddess Angharradh , and there are temples to both the unified goddess and her three separate aspects. There are few temples to other gods in the area. The primary language in the valley is elven, though many learn common and knowledge of dwarven is considered helpful. There are however some traditionalists that never learn anything but elven, so visitors are encouraged to bring or hire a translator. Category:Laikka Category:World Category:Kingdom of Sige Suoress